postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Eurasian-JBRican Trade Pact
| date_drafted = 27 December 2012 | date_signed = 3 January 2013 | location_signed = Town Lyon, AUE | date_ratified = 3 January 2013 4 January 2013 | date_sealed = 4 January 2013 | date_effective = 3 February 2013 | condition_effective = A month after | date_expiration = None/Indefinite | condition_expire = A month before cancellation | signatories = United States of JBR Eurasian Federation | parties = | depositor = Eurasian Federation | language = | languages = | website = | notes = }} The Eurasian-JBRican Trade Pact is a between the Eurasian Federation and the United States of JBR. Its drafting was spurred by the re-formalization of relations between the two nations and by JBRica's suggestion to have a detailed plan on exchanging key products. Eurasia soon submitted a proposed draft which was approved by JBRican policymakers. The trade pact is compared to another agreement for having an , a on specified key products, and an included clause for the . This agreement though differs from the other due to the lack of and other clauses which will cover the of other factors for production. The Eurasian-JBRican Trade Pact also includes a clause wherein it explicitly says that the trade pact may be "upgraded" into a general Article 1 Implementation Section 1 Every term and condition stated in this treaty must be mutually enforced by both signatory parties. Section 2 A set amount, percentage, worth or measurement prescribed in this treaty must be followed by both signatory parties. Section 3 Acknowledging that economic environments differ from each other, a compromise may be allowed given that the other party has been notified. Section 4 A compensation must be given in exchange for a compromise. Section 5 Both signatory parties should profit from this treaty. Section 6 Trade barriers must be the same for both signatory parties. Section 7 This treaty may be upgraded to cover a general free trade agreement on all products and resources traded between the two parties. Section 8 This treaty would be introduced and take into effect a month after signatory parties have signed it. Article 2 Equivalent exchange on key trade products Section 1 The Eurasian Federation agrees to provide the United States of JBR with defense-related products, furniture, and toys. Section 2 The United States of JBR agrees to provide the Eurasian Federation with fish and other seafood. Section 3 Both signatory parties agree to relinquish trade tariffs and quotas on the said products in Sections 1 and 2 of Article 2. Section 4 The exchange of products must be of the same worth in monetary value. Article 3 Establishment of a bilateral investment agreement Section 1 Both parties agree on providing guarantees on foreign entities conducting foreign direct investments between the two signatory parties. Section 2 Foreign investing entities subjected to a judicial case concerning their line of profession would be tried by a joint court of the two signatory parties. Section 3 Confiscation of any property owned by a foreign investing entity is not allowed unless approved by both signatory parties. Section 4 Both signatory parties may investigate any foreign investing entity operating in the two countries. Section 5 A foreign investing entity harassed or had their rights violated would be given just compensation by the country involved. Article 4 Mitigating double taxes Section 1 Establishment of a mutual foreign tax credit system on certain subjects for taxation. Section 2 Credits may only be given if it has been approved by the two signatory parties. Section 3 Certain liabilities agreed upon would still be taxed given that it has already paid withholding tax. Article 5 Freedom of movement for workers Section 1 National treatment must be enforced. Section 2 Abolition of any discrimination based on nationality, ethnicity, and religion in employment. Section 3 Equal rights and standards for working conditions. Section 4 The right to stay in the country of employment for as long as the individual has a legal profession in that country or is there to conduct business. Section 5 A foreigner may be given a 1-month stay in the other country, even if unemployed, for the purpose of finding another job or for setting up a business but is still subjected for approval of both signatory parties. Section 6 Repatriation of abused/maltreated workers with just compensation from the country involved (country involved must deal with the accused employer or employment agency according to their law). Section 7 Extradition of illegal aliens and workers or those arrested for a crime (home country must deal proper punishment according to their law). Section 8 Repatriation of overstayed workers (fine and/or ban from leaving home country again). Section 9 Both signatory parties agree to adopt a reciprocal visa policy wherein a 30-day visa must be given to citizens from both parties on-arrival and free of charge. Article 6 Amendments and cancellation Section 1 Amendments to the treaty may be proposed and discussed between signatory parties. Section 2 Implementation of new clauses to this treaty would be after 1 month has passed with no formal objections. Section 3 An announcement of nullifying this agreement must be formally given to the other signatory party a month prior to the planned cancellation. Signed For the United States of JBR *Justin Vuong, President *Antonio Marino, Senate President *Irwin Hoyer, Speaker of the House *Ronald Bourke, Chancellor *Cecilia Rojos, JBRican Ambassador to Black Pearl City For the Eurasian Federation * - Reyneir ze Gallis, Chairman * - Alejandro Erde, Secretary of Economy and Trade Category:Treaties of the United States of JBR Category:Treaties Category:Eurasian Federation